Drinking straws for the suction of beverages out of glasses, cups or similar drinking receptacles have in the form they normally and particularly arise in the trade, a length of more than 200 mm, so that they can only be used in drinking receptacles of the corresponding height without the danger of them falling out. If the drinking receptacle, denoted for the simplification of the description as a "glass" in the following, is too low, the drinking straw must be put down beside the vessel. For hygienic reasons, this is often undesirable, also impractical and, in many cases, impossible, as, for example, for the sick confined to bed or with a hand or arm injury, but also then when one wishes to consume the drink whilst standing away from a table or other possible places for depositing the straw. Besides, for sufficiently deep glasses, the drinking straw which moves freely or turns within the glass must be guided to the mouth by the free hand which does not hold the glass. This difficulty is greater when the rules require that a drink is to be consumed with more than one drinking straw.
For this purpose, a holder for a drinking straw is already known from U.S. Pat. 2,070,495 which is so formed that it can be placed on upper rim of the receptacle. The holder is molded such that a receiving opening for the drinking straw is provided on the upper free end. This holder is preformed in its final shape of application.
Further variants of such a holder are disclosed in FR Patent No. 967,291, U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,060 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,660.